Raising Hope
by He who rules the sea
Summary: after adopting his cousins child as hid own, Harry potter discovers learns of plots to control his life. He goes to the Goblins, who help him with taking his place in the wizarding world. along the way, he makes friends with Bill weasley-eventually becoming lovers, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

Raising Hope

Chapter 1

On the first day of summer, Harry potter of Number four privet Drive was lying in his bed when a cry of "BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" came roaring up from the living room downstairs. Harry had just come back from his Fifth year at school, and losing his Godfather Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry winced, his uncle must be really mad. Not wanting to make him any madder, Harry ran down stairs and stopped in the Livingroom doorway. There, in front of his cousin Dudley was a baby carrier and inside was a baby.

"whose baby is that?" Harry asked in confusion. He watched as Dudley paled and his uncle swelled with anger. "this freak is like you, and we will not have it in this house. So either you take it or it goes to an orphanage!" uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry stared at him. "whose baby?" he asked for the second time, pulling his wand out. His aunt Petunia thrust a letter at him "here read this" she spat. Harry read the letter twice to be sure of what he was reading.

 _"_ _For Dudley Dursley,_

 _My name is Hannah Winters and this is your daughter. We met 9 months ago, when you gave me your beer. You said I wouldn't get pregnant, but I did. I took the day off from school and had her in the loo, by the bus stop. She was born on the 24_ _th_ _of June._

 _Never try to contact me, as the Nuns at my school will murder me, and my parents don't know either._

 _she is yours. I want nothing to do with her."_

Harry starred at the letter for a few minutes then rounded on Dudley. "so you finally got laid huh?" he asked in a savage voice, his eyes bright with mad delight. Petunia made to say something, but he pointed his wand at her, shutting her up. Keeping his wand pointed at her, Harry knelt down and careful lifted up the sleeping baby. She looked about three months old, and Harry guessed she was underfed. She nestled into his arm and he walked to the kitchen.

"just what do you think you are doing boy?" roared uncle Vernon. "getting her some milk, and unless you want to wake her, kindly shut up!" harry replied rather calmly. The baby woke up and started crying. He found a bottle and filled it with milk then heated it in the microwave. Once it was done, he sat in a chair in the lounge room and fed her. "there, there Hope. Its ok" harry soothed the now drinking baby. "what did you call it?" Vernon yelled loudly startling Hope, who screamed. Harry glared at his uncle. "Hope. Now would you kindly shut up like I asked you too?" Vernon went a deep purple and started forward but harry raised his wand. "careful uncle Vernon. You don't want me to curse you?" he warned in a deadly calm voice.

Vernon shook his head and Harry nodded. "good. Now we will be leaving this place. I am going to pack my stuff, and you are taking me to London in an hour. I doubt we shall ever return so this will be farewell" he stood and raised an eyebrow daring Vernon to challenge him.

"fine. We will take you to London" Vernon grumbled, as Harry did a silent internal jig. Rushing to his room, he placed Hope on the bed and gathered his things quickly. He wrote a quick letter to Tom, the barman at the Leaky cauldron asking for a room and if he could look after Hedwig? He then grabbed his trunk, bag and broomstick and headed back down stairs. Vernon was waiting with a large overcoat.

"use this to cover it" Vernon snapped at him, indicating Hope, causing Harry to scowl. Quickly, he got in the back of the car and strapped in, holding Hope close.

The drive to London was tense, and Harry could feel his uncles eyes on him and Hope.

When they finally got to London, Harry directed Vernon to the leaky cauldron and got out. After getting his broom, trunk and Hedwig's cage from the boot, the car sped off leaving Harry alone. Sighing and muttering to himself, Harry picked up his trunk and cage, swung his broomstick up under his arm and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"good day Mr Potter. I got your letter, room 13 as per usual" Tom the barkeep greeted Harry. He smiled at Hope and then took Harrys trunk, and lead the way to the room. "is she yours?" he asked in curiosity. Harry shook his head "my cousins, but she's magical and his family hate magic. They were going to drop her off at an orphanage unless I took her. I could not let that happen so I am her parent." He explained to an angry Tom.

"well you are a noble man Mr Potter. Taking the magical child of a magic hating muggle shows real courage!" he praised. Harry flushed and cleared his throat. "Tom could you not let anyone know until I've been to Gringotts? I'm scared someone will try and take Hope from me" his voice wavered and Tom placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "my word is my bond Mr Potter; I shall not tell a living soul until you allow!" he vowed as Harry shut the door to his room.

"thank you Tom, that is a big relief" he said sincerely. Tom nodded and returned to the bar, as Harry went to the back courtyard and activated the entrance to Diagon alley. Before stepping through, he cast several charms that altered his appearance. He knew that Voldemort was still around and that Death Eaters could be a problem, so he carefully made his way to Gringotts.

After entering the bank, Harry went up to a teller and said in a clear but low voice "my name is Harry potter, I am under several glamor's. I need to get some money from my vault" the goblin looked up sharply and said "Mr Potter? Wait a moment I shall fetch Griphook"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as he knew Griphook. Moments later the teller came back with Griphook in tow. "Mr Potter, please come into my office" and Harry followed the Goblin.

Griphook office was large with a vaulted ceiling and large windows that were enchanted to show anywhere in the world. "now Mr Potter I assume you have reasons for entering this place with Glamor's on?" the shrewd Goblin asked.

Harry nodded and dropped glamor's and the notice me not charm on Hope. "this is my cousins Daughter Hope" he introduced her. "and you wish to be the child's parent? You wish do blood adopt?" at Harrys nod, Griphook pressed a few runes on his desk and called for a goblin to fetch Ragnock.

Harry was confused, who was Ragnock? He hadn't meant to say it out loud and was startled when Griphook said "Ragnock is the head of Gringotts Mr Potter" the doors burst open and in walked a tall goblin with four Goblin Guards.

"lord Potter I am Ragnock, lord of Gringotts." Harry frowned "excuse me my lord but why did you call me lord?" he asked in a polite tone. Ragnock looked angrily at him "do you mean to say that you have no idea of your family heritage? Your magical guardian should have told you at 11 years of age"

Harry stared blankly at him, then Griphook held out a sheet of parchment. "Ragnock, Lord Potters magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore!" harry stood up and shouted "WHAT? You mean he was my guardian?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ragnock turned to one of his guards and snarled something in gobbledygook and the guard rushed out of the office. Five minutes later, he returned with another Goblin and Ragnock snarled in English "Vault lord Iron hand. why have you not informed Lord Potter of his lordship?"

The goblin called Iron hand replied "his guardian Dumbledore informed me that he was overseeing the Potter accounts personally"

Both Ragnock and Griphook snarled, but Ragnock said "you have betrayed this bank and your Clan Iron hand, by following the orders of someone not of Gringotts. For this crime you shall be beheaded" Ragnock spoke in a voice that carried with it real weight. The order was carried out swiftly and cleanly.

"lord Ragnock, please put Griphook in charge of my vaults." Harry suggested, in a small voice. He was sad to see a goblin die right in front of his daughter. "just Ragnock lord Potter, I am sorry to expose your daughter to such violence so early in life. Children and their innocence must be protected at all costs." At Harrys questioning look he continued "children are rare to Goblin couples and so are treated as Gifts from Magic itself." Harry found himself agreeing, he knew he would kill anyone for Hope and any child he had.

Suddenly he collapsed into his chair and was startled by how tired he was. "Griphook summon the healers now" Ragnock commanded as Harry held Hope close to his chest. In moments Harry was surrounded by three female healers who were busy chanting in Gobbledygook. From their hands came lances of light that touched different parts of Harry.

After three hours of chanting, the healers stopped. "Ragnock, young lord Potter had been malnourished and has several fractured bones, he also has a Horcrux in his scar, that all records say is the Dark lords. We also found several bindings on him."

Ragnock tuned to Harry. "lord Potter please go with our healers to further examined, you can leave the child with Gringotts employer Weasley" harry blinked then asked "do you mean William weasley?" at Ragnock's nod Harry smiled. "good but I must ask for a magical oath not to reveal Hopes existence to the world" he declared in hesitance.

"very well. If he consents Worker Weasley shall give such an oath." Ragnock announced as Bill Weasley walked into the room. Like the rest of his family, Bill had red hair and a light dusting of freckles. He was tall with deep brown eyes and a pleasant smile. He stared at Harry for a moment then exclaimed "merlin you have a child? I'm sure Ron never mentioned that!?"

Harry grinned. "she is my cousins, but he hates magic so…" he trailed off and Bill immediately understood. Harrys cousin must be a magic hating muggle.

"so why was I summoned?" he asked in confusion. Griphook answered in anger. "lord Potter here was found to be a Horcrux vessel and has bindings on his body and magic. He is going to be further examined and you have been selected to care for the child while this is happening, provided you swear an oath not to reveal her to the world."

Bill pulled out his wand and swore "I, William Weasley do so swear not to reveal the existence of Harry Potters daughter to the world." A flash of magic sealed the oath and Harry handed Hope to him. "her name is Hope, she might need a change of Nappy, sorry" he smirked playfully at Bills horrified expression.

He then turned to the healers. "so let's do this?" he followed the healers into a room with a stone slab in the center. "please undress and lie on the stone. Your body will more than likely change and anything on you will be incinerated" a healer explained. So Harry undressed, took off his glasses and laid on the cool stone slab.

The three healers from before were joined by 21 more and the two dozen healers began chanting. Flashes of light emanated from Harry as his body grew longer, muscle was made and his eyes were fixed. A series of miniature explosions shook the slab of stone as the bindings were broken.

Finally, the goblin at Harrys head touched his scar with a rod and drew out an inky black blob. It started shrieking an unearthly sound and then it stopped, as did the chanting. "go ahead and get dressed lord potter, you are healed" the lead healer informed him.

"is there a mirror I could use?" harry asked. The goblins conjured one and Harry was taken aback by his new appearance. He was nearly 6ft2 and his hair was shoulder length, it had red highlights that seemed to move in the light, he noticed which made his hair seem alive. He could see clearly without his glasses and he was had a solid chest. He dressed in his old clothes and rushed to see Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry walked slowly into Griphook's office and stooped short. Bill was on the floor, playing with Hope in a way that made Harry smile. Bill looked up and sucked in a breath. "merlin Harry, is that you?" he asked in amazement. Harry laughed and nodded.

"lord potter, I suggest we complete out dealings as the Headmaster has just entered the bank." Griphook announced. Harry nodded, somewhat calmer than what he expected.

Griphook sat behind his desk and pulled out a bowl and a ritual dagger. "please put three drops of your blood in here Lord Potter and three of Ms Hopes Blood too" harry carefully slit his thumb and allowed three drops to fall, the wound healing instantly. He then did the same for Hope, who was sitting up, sucking on Bill's shirt. The blood in the bowl mixed with the magic and potion of the bowl and then flashed bright yellow gold.

Harry turned to look at Hope, who now had Green eyes, not Harrys green eyes but rather a nice grass Green. Her once brown hair was now black and longer and she had Harry's cheekbones.

"congratulations Lord Potter. You have acquired your First heir" Griphook announced proudly. Harry took his now blood daughter from Bill and smiled. Her skin was now bronzed, with a hint of paleness. She was going to be a heartbreaker one day.

"now that you are a guardian yourself, you can claim the Potter Family ring, which will allow you to claim the Black Family Ring as well as the Evens Family Ring." Griphook drew out of his desk three medium sized boxes. One had a black snake on the crest, another had a leaf and the last had two prancing gryffons.

Opening the Potter one first Harry drew out a golden ring with a large ruby on top. Placing it on his right middle finger Harry felt familiar magic swirl around him. He picked up the Evans ring next. It went next to the potter Ring on his right index finger. He felt a jolt of energy run down his spine and again, familiar magic caressed him.

He opened the box containing the Black Family Ring and picked up the ring. It was silver with an onyx stone set on top. Placing it on his left middle finger, Harry felt a cold shiver in his spine that radiated outwards. The cold met the warmth of the Evans and Potter Magic's and merged with them.

"congratulations Lord Potter Evans Black. You now have full access to all your vaults." Griphook announced with pride.

"Griphook, set up a vault for Hope Sienna Potter, in the amount of 1500, to be replaced each year on the 24th of June. Also please do a full audit of all my vaults and recover anything that has been taken or removed" Harry commanded in his new lord voice.

"it shall be done my Lord; may I have your wand for a moment? I merely wish to remove the trace form it and you" he explained to Harry.

Harry handed over his wand and was given it several seconds later. "may your enemies cower at your name Lord Potter" Griphook said by way of farewell.

"and may your gold ever flow Griphook" harry declared in a deep voice. They all stood and Bill asked "so now what are you planning to do my lord?" harry sighed "harry, Bill. 'my Lord' is too formal for me at the moment. I need to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe for me and for this little one, then find a house to buy until school goes back" he sighed "I hate shopping". Bill laughed. "you know; you could stay with me. I have a flat not far from Diagon Alley and I have the space. Tell you what: go get your shopping done, then meet me back here. We will then go to my house; how does that sound?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry gaped at him, he could only nod which caused Bill to smile. Harry found that he liked Bills smiles, they lit up his whole face and made him more handsome...where did that come from? Harry had suspected that he was not entirely straight in the middle of last year when Cho Chang had kissed him. Upon further reflection, Harry had found that he was entirely Gay, after all, he had a major Crush on the weasley twins. But he knew they were straight and dating Angelina and Alicia form the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He now found himself crushing on Bill, thanks to the happy scene he'd walked in on moments before.

But where did the crush on Bill come from? Harry had only met him twice before, once at the quidditch world cup and the second at Grimmauld place in the summer between fourth and fifth years. Bill was handsome and very attractive. His long red hair fell past his shoulders in a long braid that somehow made him appear more masculine, and his eyes were calming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry left Gringotts with a credit card tied to his vaults with a monthly limit of 5000 Galleons. He was sure he would not spend that much but better be on the safe side. He went first to Madam Malkins Robes store and bought a whole wardrobe to last him a lifetime, and 10 sets of wizarding robes made from Acromantula silk with his three house crests stitched on over the left breast. He also got several plain wizard robes, in various greens, browns and blues.

He also got a whole wardrobe for Hope. This included dresses, and onesies that were charmed to grow as Hope grew. After finishing at the robe store, Harry went to the Trunk store and bought a chest with seven compartments. He filled the first with his bags from the robe store, then went to Flourish and Blots bookstore. He ordered the Hogwarts set for sixth year at the counter then browsed. He found some books on Wizarding Politics and law, leglimensy and Occlemency, Baby raising and general household charms.

After feeding and changing Hope, who at that point in time woke up, Harry left Diagon Alley and headed into muggle London, where he bought some baby furniture as well as some muggle clothes that actually fit him.

Walking into the baby furniture store, he saw a rather nice looking crib in Ebony wood, with an accompanying redwood mobile. He indicated the crib to the assistant and got the change table also in Ebony. He found some nice cotton wrap like slings for babies and purchased a few of those as his arms were getting sore.

After getting some toys and muggle books on raising babies Harry shrunk everything and put it all in his pocket. He used a sling with Hope which freed up his hands and Arms. He stopped in at a fast food joint and bought some food to take to Bills as he wasn't sure if Bill had eaten or not.

He quickly cast a stasis charm on the foo to keep it hot until he got to Bills house. Then Shopping done, Harry and his daughter made his way back to Gringotts to wait for Bill. He didn't have to wait long, as Bill came out of the bank and over to him within five minutes of his arriving there. "hey there! Ready to go?" Bill asked as he saw Harry with the Sling on and Hope snuggled up close to his chest. "yep, I got some food, as I wasn't sure you had eaten today" harry said as he fell into step with Bill, who smiled at the thoughtful gesture.

Together they walked up the Alley and past the Leaky Cauldron, and came to an apartment complex. It was red brick with stone cladding and Bill pushed open the door. He lead Harry up three flights of stairs onto a landing. Bills flat was number 10 in the building and it was a modest two-bedroom apartment. Each bedroom had its own balcony, but shared a bathroom and the kitchen area. The Livingroom dining area was the first sight to greet Harry and he sank into a comfy couch and groaned.

He suddenly realized that he was bone tired, so he heaved himself up, unshrunk the bags, put everything away in his trunk and set up Hopes Crib and changing table.

"Hey Harry? I'm just going to get your stuff from the leaky" Bill called popping his head into Harrys room. "ok just let me write you a note!" harry replied in gratitude. 15 minutes later Bill retuned carrying Harrys school trunk, broomstick and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig herself was sitting on Bills shoulder.

After putting Hope down for a nap, harry went out into the living where Bill was sitting, totally engrossed with the book he was reading.

"hey thanks for letting us stay with you" harry said making Bill jump. Harry laughed at Bills face and soon both were laughing, "no problem, I like Hope, she's a very luck girl… and I like you too" he murmured. Harrys heart sped up and he stammered "bill, not to sound mean or anything but I just lost my Godfather and I don't think that I'm ready to date. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered but I'm not sure what I want, other than to raise Hope in a safe environment.

"I like you too, but I am still trying to process Sirius's death" he explained, and Bill nodded "your right, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I-mmph" he broke off as Harry kissed him. Both melted at the feeling of each other's lips and Bill took control of the kiss, using his tongue to map Harrys lips and inside his mouth.

After snogging for a while Harry pulled away for some air, his lips were red and he was slightly breathless. "wow. I didn't expect that!" Bill laughed and pulled Harry in for a hug, Harry eventually relaxed and settled. "Harry why did you kiss me? I mean you said you were still dealing with loosing Sirius…" he broke off as a sound came from Harry. He looked down to see that Harrys face was glistening with tears and his body was heaving with giant sobs.

"hey Raven its ok, let it out come on" Bill gently rocked him and soon Harry was lightly snoring. Smiling to himself Bill picked him up and carried him bride style into the bedroom Harry had chosen. After laying him on the bed and kissing his forehead, Bill lifted the fussing Hope and carried her out to the living room where her read to her Fantastic beasts and where to find them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Harry woke up a few hours later, he noticed that Hope wasn't in her bed. In a panic he scrambled out of bed and into the living room to see the cutest sight ever. Hope lay on Bills chest, being rocked and comforted by the steady rise and fall of Bill breathing. Harry quietly ran to fetch the muggle camera he had brought and took a picture. The scene was just too adorable to ignore.

Summer passed with not drama apart from Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron all sending Harry letters saying how disappointed they were in his running away. Harry ignored then for the moment and focused on his daughter, who was growing so fast. Both he and Bill had fill a photo album of pictures of Hope with Harry and Bill, some with just Harry and Hope and others with Bill holding Hope.

Harry had completed his homework in the first week amongst caring for Hope and cooking for Bill, who kept insisting that he didn't need too and frequent trips to Diagon Alley. Harry also cleaned the flat and tidied up after each meal. Harrys Hogwarts letter came with a surprise in the form of captain's badge for quidditch, He was surprised and delighted.

The relationship between Bill and Harry progressed too. They slowly moved beyond kissing to touching and further. About a week before school was due to start harry demanded Bill fuck him, which he did after putting up several silencing charms. Both were conscious of the fact that there was a nearly six-month old baby asleep in the next room so both tried to be quiet.

Harry was falling ever deeper in love with Bill, who was just the best thing to ever happen to harry. He was sweet and gentle, but rough and dominate at the same time. Until that summer, Harry had felt that he was not so straight, and this summer proved it.

On the 25th of august, Harry received a packet from Gringotts telling him that the audit was complete and that there were some irregularities. It seemed that Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had been payed from Harrys own vaults. Dumbledore had also been stealing large sums of money and storing it in his own vault.

There was also the pesky matter of a betrothal contract between Harry and Ginny that both Dumbledore and Molly had signed. Apparently, according to the Goblins if Harry died, Ginny as his wife would get everything, including his lordships.

Harry was heartbroken to discover that his friends had been stealing from him. After talking with Bill, who floo called Charlie, Fred and George and Arthur, Harry revealed to them both the Deception and Hope. They were super proud of Harry and often argued over who got to hold Hope.

Harry settled the argument by declaring Arthur Hope's Grandfather. This brought tears to everyone's eyes and they all began to cry. Harry then announced that Fred, George and Charlie had better give Hope some aunts or uncles. Everyone laughed and Charlie informed Harry that he hadn't found anyone yet.

So Harry, the twins and their girlfriends plotted to set Charlie up with Katie Bell, the final chaser from the Team.

Arthur thanked Harry for the honor and was surprised by Harrys next announcement. At the end of his schooling, Harry planned on asking Bill to marry him. This brought a fresh wave of tears to everyone's eyes as Bill kissed Harry and said "yes I will marry you"

They then got serious again and discussed what to do about the theft. "I want the Goblins to get as much back as possible" harry seethed in anger. He was over the sadness of Sirius's death, though he would always feel guilty, he knew that Sirius would want him to move on. So that is exactly what he did, he had found someone who loved him for him, not the boy who lived!

Angelina and Alicia came over to the flat every day to ensure that Hope got some "girl influences" on her life, as they called it. they were in reality delighted by Harrys regarding them as sisters and vowed to protect their honorary niece and brother. Harry loved the fact that so many people regarded him as family and viewed Hope as the precious innocent she was.


	7. Chapter 7

September 1st dawned cool and crisp and Harry was sad, because he was leaving Bill to head to school. Hope had grown so much that Harry could no longer carry her in his arms anymore. He now had to carry her in a sling with layers of clothing to keep her warm.

He had packed everything last night not wishing to leave anything behind. So after breakfast and a deep kiss with Bill, Harry and Hope departed for Kings cross station. As they neared the Platform Harry heard a man say "it's not here! That giant of a man lied to you! You are a stupid freak!" and a smaller voice replied with "but Hagrid said that it was here, please it's here I know it is!" then the sound of a child being slapped had Harry seeing red.

He headed over to see a man holding a girl by the arm and smacking her about the head as a boy watched in terror and shouted "leave my sister alone. Harry roared "oi! Stop that. Leave the poor girl alone" and the man turned to him and saw his trolley. "are you a freak too?" the man demanded, harry nodded and the man frowned.

"these twins were seen by a giant of a man who was spouting off about magic and wands and spells! The other children at the orphanage teased these two freaks to the point where no sane person wants them!"

Harry secretly cast some notice me not charms then conjured adoption papers. The twin's eyes lit up and the silently breathed in awe at the use of magic. "what are their names?" harry asked the man who sneered and replied with "lily and Damian" harry wrote their names in the correct spots then thrust the papers at the man along with a pen. "sign." He growled. The man goggled at him until harry let off a spark from his wand. "sign the papers, so that these two will be mine, I won't ask again." The man quickly scanned the papers and signed them with a flourish. The papers flashed gold and vanished from his hands. "what was that!?" the man demanded angrily.

Harry fixed the man with a glare. "that was me adopting both of the twins. Now leave" he commanded, using leglimensy to wipe all knowledge of magic and this incident from his mind. The man stumbled away and harry turned to the children who were shaking in fear. Kneeling down, and being mindful of Hope, Harry gently shook each child. "come on. We need to get onto the platform and onto the train. Its real, trust me?" he asked softly. They both nodded and Harry connected his trolley to theirs. He took their hands and walked through the barrier.

The twins were scared for a few seconds then they opened their eyes and beheld the train in all its glory. They were still shaking but they were calming down. Quickly Harry helped them onto the train and climbed aboard as he saw a flash of red hair come through the barrier.

Harry lead the twins down the center of the train to the very back carriage, running into Neville and Luna along the way and inviting them to sit with them. Eventually Harry, the twins, Luna and Neville got to a carriage and sat down. Harry lifted the twin's trunks up the his own. He sat down and undid the sling from his waist. He pulled a bottle of formula out and began feeding Hope while explaining to a shocked Neville why he had a baby, while keeping an eye on the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After she finished feeding, Harry introduced Hope to aunty Luna and Uncle Neville. Both were surprised and honored to be given such honors and Harry offered to let Neville hold her, he was so scared that he would drop her.

Harry turned to the twins and explained that while on paper he was their father, he was in reality more a big brother. He told them all about how great Hogwarts was, how the classes were so much fun and that they could choose which house they wanted. "what house are you in?" lily asked shyly of Harry. "I am in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and Daring" he looked at Damian. "you are very brave to stand up to that man you know? I think you could be a Gryffindor." He smiled a warm friendly smile and Damien's eyes widened in joy.

"you know Harry, you now have three children and three lordships." Luna commented, in her usual serene voice. Harry was surprised that Luna knew these thing, he shouldn't have been but he was. Just then the food cart came along and stopped in. the sweet old lady saw Harry Holding Hope and cooed. Then "anything from the trolley?" she asked, Harry could see the twins looking enviously at all the food so he took out a handful of coins and announced "five of everything please" the twin's attention snapped to him as he handed them each a pile of sweets. "why?" lily asked suspiciously as the trolley moved on.

Harry shrugged. "I saw the look in your eyes, how long since either of you ate?" he asked cautiously. The twins stiffened and Harry nodded to himself. "ok. What I'm going to do is look in your minds and bring some happy memoires forward ok?" he asked carefully. The twins nodded.

He stared at lily's eyes for a minute, for a minute then she smiled as a memory came to the surface that was soothing. He did the same for Damian and both drifted off to sleep with blissful expressions. Harry gnashed his teeth together as he told Luna and Neville what the twins had suffered. Both paled when Harry mentioned the man and the dark room.

To distract himself from the angry feelings, Harry wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall requesting his own private rooms. He also asked her to meet him and some first years on the platform so that they could deal with a situation. Signing the letter, he gave it to Hedwig who flew off into the light.

Then Harry engaged Neville and Luna in conversation about the betrayal of the Weasleys and Hermione. "I found it odd that you didn't know of your lordship. I'm glad you do now" Neville grinned. "does this mean my Gran has to tutor you?" he smirked at Harrys horrified expression.

The door slid open and in walked Hermione, Ginny and Ron. "harry where have you been? You didn't reply to our letters and you ran away from home? Is that a baby? HARRY JAMES POTTER why do you have a baby and who are they?" hermione demanded in rapid succession.

"Ms Granger Mr and Ms Weasley, please leave. You are disturbing the peace" harry replied. "mate what's gotten into you? Your hanging with Loony and the squib Longbottom?" Ron asked in horror. Harry watched as Luna became tearful and Neville grew angry.

Harry snapped "Mr weasley you will apologies to Heir Longbottom and Ms Lovegood, and you will not use my name. you will use the title Lord Potter-Black-Evans in future" he declared coolly. Ginny smiled a fake smile, this was better than she hoped, when she married Harry she would be Lady of three houses.

"how are you Lord Evans? Your mother was muggle-born like me!" hermione snapped, at this Harry and Neville snorted. "please? My mother, the duchess Potter, a muggleborn? That's a lie!" Harry smirked at her expression, but his attention was drawn to the twins who had woken up from the yelling and were hugging themselves tightly. Harry's heart melted for them and he glared at the three traitors. "leave now" he commanded, and they up and left after hesitating awhile.

"hey, its ok. The bad people are gone!" harry soothed the twins who gradually uncurled. Neville and Luna were shaking with anger and sadness at the obvious mistreatment of the twins. After casting a quick notice-me-not-charm on the door, Harry Neville and Luna spent the remainder of the trip comforting the twins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An announcement came over the speakerphone informing all students to change into their school robes. Luna took Lily to the bathroom and dressed there while Damian, Harry and Neville dressed in the compartment. Luna and Lily returned as harry got down their trunks and put them on the seats.

The train pulled into the station and Harry lead the way off. He saw all four heads of house waiting by the entry way to the station and lead the way over to them. "professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape, please meet Lily and Damian Potter." Harry introduced them all. "and this little one is my daughter Hope Potter" he removed the covering from the sling, revealing Hope to the cool night air.

Neville and Luna promised to catch up with Harry at the feast and joined the rest of the crowds heading for the carriages, as they knew the story. "did you say they are Potters?" McGonagall asked breathlessly, the others all looked interested as well. "yes. I adopted them this morning. I was headed to the train when I came across them at the platform entrance. However, they couldn't get through and the adult in charge of them was abusive." Here he broke off and stared at Snape, opening his mind to the potions master.

Snape paled as he witnessed the incident this morning from Potters mind. "so you chose to adopt them?" he enquired, striving to keep his voice even. That was all Lily Potter, if nothing else.

"yes, I can't stand abuse to children or anyone really" harry explained. "very well Mr Potter, we shall escort you all to the feast. By the way, you have been given the Lords quarters" Professor McGonagall informed him crisply. Harry nodded and held out his hands to the twins who took them without hesitation. Then the seven of them all walked up to the castle.

They arrived at the rest of the first years were disembarking the boats. "they will have to join the rest if their year to be sorted" Flitwick squeaked making Lily laugh. "that's ok kind sir" she replied as confidently as she could. The teachers strode into the castle and harry knelt down. "so you will be sorted. I just want to make sure that no matter what house you end up in, I will still be your big brother ok?" he was surprised as both the twins leapt at him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around them and then he walked into the great hall and sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus. Hermione and Ron sat with Ginny at the other end of the table.

"Harry is that a baby?" Dean asked curiously. Harry nodded but said "later please" as the sorting had begun. Harry payed attention to his twins, who were near the back of the line, then "potter Lily" was called and lily walked forth. As soon as the head touched her head in called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry cheered as loud as possible.

Lily went to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry who wrapped his arm around her in support. "potter Damian" was then called and whispers broke out. The hat was trying to place Damian in Hufflepuff but he was crying Gryffindor. So the hat shouted "Gryffindor" and Damian joined his sister by Harry at the table.

Harry felt a brush against his shields and looked at Snape who shook his head ever so slightly. His eyes darted to Dumbledore and Harry smiled in acknowledgment. Harry retuned his attention to his food and watching the twins eat. Really they ate so little, that Harry was worried about them. He leaned over to Dean "hey Dean is that what I was like when we first started?" he indicated the small portions of food at the twin's plates. Dean's eyes widened and he nodded.

As soon as the last of the feast vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood and gave his announcements. The only major change was the Professor Snape was teaching DADA, and a Professor Slughorn was teaching Potions. Then it was time for bed. Harry motioned for the twins to follow Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, the fifth year prefects for Gryffindor. Harry meanwhile waited for professor McGonagall to escort him to his rooms.

He didn't have to wait long, as she came striding over to him with a grim expression on her face. "Mr Potter it seems the headmaster wishes to speak with you, regarding your summer holiday. He demanded that I bring you too him now, but I think you had best get the little one to sleep before to much more time goes past, don't you?" she asked in a tender tone looking at Hope. Harry nodded and followed her up to the seventh floor and to the fat lady's portrait.

"after speaking with their portrait, it has been decided that you shall stay in Godric Gryffindor's rooms. His rooms are located across from the Fat lady and the password is Bravery. Good nigh Mr Potter" she explained in a brisk manner, before departing.

Harry looked at Hope "shall we see what our rooms look like?" he asked her sweetly before saying aloud "bravery" and watching as the portrait swung open. Inside was a large round room almost identical to the common room across the hall, except this room was done in warm reds and soft yellows. There was a roaring fire in the grate and several comfy couches to sit on.

Taking it all in, Harry made is way upstairs where he found two rooms. One had a large four poster bed with its own ensuite bathroom. The second room was an office study space, which housed a small number of books and a large camphor wood desk.

Returning to the bedroom Harry set up Hopes' Crib, play space and change table. He then bathed Hope in the bath, getting soaked in the process and then put her down to sleep for the night after fighting for an hour to get her into a onesie. After peeling off his wet clothes, Harry jumped in the shower and rinsed off the day's muck, He then dressed in warm woolen Pjs and a nice flannelette top. After watching Hope fuss for a few minutes, Harry wrote a letter to Bill.

 _"_ _dear Bill,_

 _The journey to school was ok. Ron, Ginny and Hermione came into the compartment I was sharing with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, as well as two first years I adopted. They shouted and yelled but eventually I made them leave._

 _As we were arriving at the station, I came across a man hitting a girl on the head and calling her a 'worthless freak' while her brother was crying and trying to stop it. I cast several notice me not charms and made the man sign some papers which I then sent to Gringotts with instructions to set up a vault for each of them._

 _I couldn't just stand there and watch them be abused, so I did the first thing that popped into my head. After we got on the train, we talked and their names are Lily and Damian Potter now._

 _Legally and magically I am their parent but I suggested they think of me as a big brother, which they seemed ok with. We will do a blood adoption during the first Hogsmead weekend, and you can meet them then._

 _Love Harry"_

He read through the letter twice and then gave it to Hedwig who nipped his ear affectionately then flew off. Harry sat and watched Hope sleep, then went to bed, and succumbed to Morpheus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At around 2am, Harry woke up to the sound of Hope crying. So he got up and held her close as he went downstairs to sit by the warm fire. In the fire light, Harry looked around the room and really took everything in. next to the fire place was a large portrait with the four founders sitting and watching him. He blinked and opened his mouth but the lady in Yellow stopped him "don't wake the sleeping child" she admonished in a warm pleasant voice.

"Helga, that was rude even by my standards" rasped the green cloaked man. He was tall with a black pointed beard and deep green almond shaped eyes. The lady in yellow, was plump with a warm open face and deep piercing brown eyes. Her hair was artfully arranged and she held a cup in one hand.

The other two people were bickering amongst themselves. The second lady was taller than Slytherin with deep raven black hair and sharp blue eyes. She wore a diadem on her head that sparkled with sapphires, and her dress was corseted and old fashioned.

The man with her was about six inches shorter than her with a big bushy beard that rivaled Hagrid's. one of his eyes was green, the other was blue. He wore a scarlet cloak and a brown shirt and brown trousers. He had a sword at his waist.

The four Founders of the school all watched Harry and they blinked. "pardon me, but why are you in my chambers?" Gryffindor asked curiously. The other three all looked interested and so Harry told them of his life so far. When he finished, he found that the sun was just rising and Hope needed a nappy change. After begging the founders pardons he went upstairs to his room and quickly dressed, then dressed Hope in a nice Green day dress.

After getting his book bag ready for classes that day, Harry went across the hall and asked the fat lady whom he now knew was Godric's daughter, lady Elspeth if he could enter the common room. He smiled as she swung open and he quickly scrambled in. he called an elf to come and asked the kind elf to fetch Lily and Damian.

The elf bowed low and then popped away silently, returning a minutes later with both twins dressed and ready to go. After greeting each other and hugging carefully, the small family headed down to breakfast, with Harry telling the twins all about the secret passages and trick steps. He even told them how to avoid the staircase moving on them and preventing them from getting too lost or late for class.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry piled two plates with Bacon, eggs, sausage and hash brown, while he had a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. As they were some of the first students down, they had the great hall pretty much to themselves. After the twins struggled to eat the whole serving, Harry announced that they would be visiting the Hospital ward after getting their timetables.

Most of the other students came down to breakfast at 7:30, with classes to start at 9am. Professor McGonagall handed them their timetables and Harry noticed that the twins had history of magic, then charms then lunch. He had double potions then a break until lunch.

He packed some fruit in the twins bags for when they got hungry in History and then they all headed to the Hospital wing. Along the way, the passed Ron who was sloppily dressed and in a hurry to get to the great hall. "hey mate, you weren't in the dorm last night, how come?" he asked as he ran by. Harry stopped, turned and said "keep running, breakfast is nearly over!". Ron looked torn. On one hand he wanted to know where Harry slept last night so he could tell the headmaster, but on the other hand, food! Food won out in the end and so he continued running.

The small family arrived at the hospital wing and harry introduced the twins to Madam Pomphrey. She looked at Harry. "well Mr Potter? What injury have you sustained this time?" she asked with a smile on her lips, as Harry pouted "it's only the first day!" he replied "but we are not here for me, for once. No this little one, needs a checkup" he explained as he revealed Hope to the stunned Medi-witch. She gaped at him for a moment then snapped out of her trance. "well give her here so I can give her all the potions she needs" Madam Pomphrey held out her hands and smiled at Hope as she was gently placed in her arms.

After pronouncing Hope "fit and ready for the day" Harry motioned to the twins who hadn't left yet. "can you check for signs of abuse?" he asked. The Medi-witch baulked at this, and so Harry explained his relationship with them and how he had found them. "I plan to blood adopt them if they'll have me?" he said looking at the twins., whose eyes widened and they smiled.

"well Mr Potter, it seems you were right. They are malnourished and they are too thin. This is a list of potions that will help them become the weight, height and size they should be at 11 years of age. They must take a potion with every meal for three months." Pomphrey explained. "as you have potions first you may leave her with me. she will be safe here" she told him.

It was 8:55 and so Harry and the twins raced to history, where he dropped them off then he ran to potions. He made it just as the bell rang.

Harry walked into potions and sat down at his normal table and was surprised to see that Ron and Hermione were there. Ron was Holding a letter in his hand "hey mate, whys Bill writing to you? You're not his friend, he hasn't even met you" Ron asked furiously, Harry glared at him. "so that makes it ok for you to read my private mail?" he snapped as he snatched the letter from Ron's grip.

Seeing as the teacher was not in the classroom yet, Harry stood and moved his stuff to the only empty seat in the room, which happened to be by the Slytherin student Daphne Greengrass. "hi, do you mind if I sit here? I want to be better at potions this year" he explained as she nodded the affirmative to sit. "so why has the golden trio broken up?" she arched an eyebrow at his expression. "please don't call us that, I hate that name" he murmured as the teacher waddled in.

Harry put the letter from Bill in his bag and got out both his text book and the book of notes written by his mother, that he'd found in the family vault at Gringotts. The book was ordered by year and potion, so Harry flipped to the first potion in the sixth year section of his mother's book and got ready.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The teacher did the roll and had each student say something about themselves. When it got to Harrys turn he stood up "my name is Harry potter and I am Lord Potter-Black-Evans" and sat down. The class was silent. Then the professor coughed "Lord Potter-Black-Evans, I wish you well this year. I knew your parents." Then continued on with the roll.

"the potion you are making today is the Flame breathe Potion. Instructions are on the board and in your book. Begin" the teacher called. "shall I get the ingredients?" Daphne asked respectful of her tone. "that would be great, thank you Ms Greengrass" he smiled at her curious expression.

They worked well together, each producing an excellent potion. Harry smirked when he saw that Hermione's potion was not as good as his. The rest of the lesson, Harry read the note book his mother had made, taking in the hints and tips she had written down.

Harry knew from his family grimoire that both his parents had several masteries in several subjects. James had a mastery in charms, DADA, Arithmancy and Transfiguration, while Lily held a mastery in Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History and Herbology. So Harry decided to read each one and get better at school. He read the letter from Bill

 _"_ _dear Harry,_

 _Only you could do that! I look forward to meeting them at Gringotts and do not mind at all that you adopted them. It's good that you are friends with Neville, the Longbottom's are old allies of the Potters. I would also suggest making friends with the Bones heir and the Greengrass heir. That way you would have a stronger base to attack Dumbledore from. Please know that it is strange waking up too an empty bed with only my hand for companionship…_

 _Love Bill"_

Harry flushed at the obvious innuendo Bill had written. The lesson ended and Harry ran up to the history of magic classroom to walk the twins to Charms. Along the way, the twins told him that they were the only two students to stay awake in class, which caused Harry to laugh. Ha waved good bye to the twins and headed to the hospital wing, where he found Hope blowing bubbles at Madam Pomphrey. "Mr Potter, she is a remarkable young witch. She has more power than any child I've ever come across, which leads me to think that you are more powerful than the headmaster.

"you see, children usually are twice as powerful as their parents, and seeing as how she was not your child originally, this makes it even more remarkable" the Medi-witch gushed. Harry smiled and expressed an interest in the healing arts. This made the Medi-witch fluster. Both looked at the little girl who had fallen asleep in her father's arms, with affection.

"you see Madam Pomphrey; I don't wish to chase the bad guys. Now that I've got three people who depend on me, I want to be able to help them heal, and get better. I know everyone expects me to be an Auror but that's not for me, I-" he broke off as Dumbledore came striding into the wing.

"Harry my boy, why did you not come and see me last night? And who does that child belong too? What's this I hear about you being lord Evans? Your mother was muggleborn!" he demanded in an imperial voice. Harry drew himself up to his full height.

"headmaster. You will address me by my Title: that of Lord Potter-Black-Evans. As for Hope, she is my daughter, and the reason I did not see you last night, as she needed to sleep. My Mother was a half-blood witch, not a muggleborn as everyone thinks. My maternal Grandfather was a squib" he explained to the raging headmaster.

"How can you have a child? And I am your magical guardian" Dumbledore shouted, causing Hope to wake up and start crying. "Albus! Can't you see that the child was sleeping?" Madam Pomphrey snapped as she took Hope from Harry and headed into her office to soothe her.

"she was my cousin's child. But my relatives didn't want another magical child like me so they told me that if I didn't take her, then she'd go to an orphanage. I could not let that happen so we left. No I will not tell you where we stayed during the summer nor were you EVER my magical Guardian" harry snapped as Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"but to claim her as your own? In this time of war? Surely it would have been safer for her to go to an orphanage" the headmaster spoke coolly. Thought his mind was plotting. 'damn, he's heard his parents will' Dumbledore thought. Then he tried leglimensy on Harry, who should not have good shields thanks to the mind rape with Snape last year.

He touched Harrys mind and felt a cold force waiting for him. "you dare to enter the heirs mind?!" raged the voice and Dumbledore was repelled backwards. The headmaster turned around and hurried away from Harry and the hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey came out of her office with Hope in her arms. Hope smiled and squealed at her daddy. She floated out of the matrons arms and drifted over to Harry who caught her with practiced ease. "she can do wandless magic? And fly?" the matron gasped. Harry looked sheepishly at her. "she's been doing that since we left my relatives house in Surry. I've told her that she has to stop as she could get hurt but she never listens" he smiled at Hope and tickled her tummy, making her squirm. He thanked the matron for all her help and left the hospital wing when the bell went, signaling lunch.

He met up with the twins at the Gryffindor table and heard all about their first charms lesson. He was pleased to hear that they both had gotten 25 points for their work and class ethic. Lunch was very busy as Harry gave each twin their first potion. "gah! That's foul Harry" Damian grumbled as he piled some roast meat and salad on his plate. Lily agreed causing Harry to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Most of Gryffindor were curious about the baby and the first years who seemed to be Harrys friends, only three Gryffindor's weren't. Ginny was seething over the letter that Harry had gotten from her eldest brother Bill. She had snatched it from Ron and read it, her face going red at the innuendo.

She'd read how Bill missed Harry and that he would see them at Gringotts over the first Hogsmead weekend. Which was the first weekend in October. Ron and Hermione were busy trying to figure out how Harry had gotten so good at potions, well Hermione was as Ron was busy stuffing his face with food.

"could he have gotten a tutor over the summer?" she wondered out loud. Resolving to ask him how, Hermione stood and walked along the table to where Harry was reading the letter from this morning.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER you will explain how you got a better potion than me right now!" Hermione screeched loudly. The twins on either side of Harry ducked upper the table and Neville shot Hermione a withering look.

Harry knelt down on the floor after giving Hope to Neville and he crawled under the table. "it's ok, your safe here. The banshee is just mad" harry soothed them.

"BANSHEE? You think I'm a banshee?" Hermione screeched. "nice going Granger. Shout it any louder and prove his point" Neville stated calmly. Before Hermione could retort Neville snapped "sit down and listen for once in your god damned life!" he was calm and collected which made him all the more frightening.

Hermione obeyed at once and Neville began lecturing her. "firstly. You do NOT command Harry to do anything. You are a common witch, while Harry is the lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Therefore, he has four seats on the Wizenagmot and commands great respect from all witches and wizards regardless of the blood.

"you have betrayed Harry along with the youngest Weasleys, therefore, he has broken off his friendships with the three of you. And before you go and try to deny anything, please note that Harry has never lied, and would not do so about this. He has also shown me proof.

And Ginny?" he turned to Ginny who looked up from her plate. "he knows about the contract and has dissolved it with your fathers blessing. You are never going to be lady Potter!" and Ginny ran crying from the hall. Ron looked at Neville with hate. "how dare you say that to my sister!" he shouted as he drew his wand, but he was disarmed by Harry as he emerged from under the table.

"if you think I would let you point a wand at my daughter and best friend, you are sadly mistaken!" he seethed. His eyes were emerald fires and his magic crackled around him.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of food and shouted "mate! He wouldn't even know your favorite things and what you want to do in the future" harry looked at him with vague annoyance. "name my favorite colour, my hope for employment and favorite class"

Ron without thinking answered "Red, Auror and DADA." Harry shook his head and sighed "Neville can you?" he asked picking Hope up, and waiting. Finally, Neville spoke. "Soft sky blue, Healer, due to having a child to raise and I would say your favorite class would be Charms" he waited for Harry to agree. Harry smiled at that and turned to Ron. "you see? Neville is my best friend." With that he sat down and whipped out a bottle to feed Hope.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AU(authors announcement): from now on, I will be writing longer chapters and posting on Sundays. this chapter contains sexual references and actual sex. if you are uncomfortable reading such things, maybe this fanfic is not for you...**_

"Harry? Could I feed her?" Dean hesitantly asked, and was amazed when Harry deposited Hope and the bottle in his arms. "move your hands to support both her neck and body, that's it" he instructed as Dean fed her. soon she was full and crying, so Harry laid her down on the seat and changed her then and there.

"Harry, there are people trying to eat!" hermione scalded him, as he finished dressing her and cast an air freshening charm. He vanished the soiled nappy and got ready for DADA. The twins had by this stage calmed down and they too got ready for Transfiguration.

The rest of September passed with no drama except for Harry now beating Hermione in all subjects expect for History of magic. As Harrys grades got better, Hermione turned more and more angry and flustered. She was used to Harry struggling it get his homework done but somehow this year he was beating her at it, and he was playing quidditch too.

October dawned blisteringly cold and windy and Harry made his way down to Hogsmead with Neville, Luna, Daphne whom he had befriended in potions, the twins so he could take them to Gringotts (he'd asked Professor McGonagall for permission) and Susan who was rather introverted and shy. They reached the three broomsticks and got a booth "Daphne I have something to ask you. Will you be godmother to Hope?" harry asked as Neville came to the table with five butter beers. The twins were amazed at the totally wizarding village and were delighted to find Honeydukes, they had a massive sweet tooth and Harry promised to take them there soon.

Daphne was shocked and surprised to even be considered. "why me? why not Luna?" she asked curiously. Harry replied with "you would teacher her to be cunning, ambitious and raise her with love and affection, as she has you wrapped around her fingers already. She likes playing with you, besides Luna is already godmother to the twins while Neville is their godfather" he smiled at her, and handed Hope to her so that he could drink his butter beer in peace. He then took her back so Daphne could do the same.

"oh alright then, I'll be godmother to Hope" Daphne muttered, making harry and Hope smile. "come on you two munchkins" standing, harry called to the twins as he headed to the floo. They all stepped into the fireplace and harry called out "Gringotts London" and with a roar of green flames they vanished.

They arrived at Gringotts where Bill was waiting. He saw the green flames and leapt up from his seat to catch two 11 year olds in his arms as they tumbled form the flames. Harry then stepped out of the fireplace and ran into Bill "oof" he muttered into bills warm chest. "squishing Hope" he managed before bill let go and hugged hope tightly. "she's gotten so big!" he laughed as Harry leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I missed you" he murmured into Bills lips and bill smiled.

"lord potter" Ragnock smiled at the lovely picture the five people made. Harry disentangled himself from Bill and bowed to the goblin. "Ragnock please meet my twins Lily and Damian Potter. We wish to blood adopt" he stated in his "lord" voice. the goblin nodded and lead the way to his office. "have you had any luck finding any more Horcruxs?" harry asked. In a letter from Gringotts, he'd been informed that upon further analysis of the foul thing, the goblins had devised a method of finding more, sort of like a driving rod.

"yes. We found one in Bellatrix's vault, we removed it from its host, the cup of Hufflepuff, we found another in little Hanglton, a muggle village and the most recent was found at Grimmauld place. Thanks to your memory, we have ascertained that the diary you destroyed was one as well. We know that there is one at Hogwarts and presently we have no way of retrieving it without tipping off the headmaster." The goblin was surly, and then they walked into his office, where the ritual bowl and dagger were waiting on the table.

"please take the dagger, cut your hand and drop three drops of blood in each" Ragnock instructed the twins. They looked at Harry who smiled and nodded. "don't worry, it's safe. The dagger heals the cut after you give the blood" he explained gently. They cut their palms and dropped three drops of blood in, then watched at the cuts healed exactly like Harry said they would.

It was then Harrys turn. He took the dagger and cut his thumb, bold welling from the incision. He dripped the required amount in the bowl and watched as the bowl flashed bright yellow.

The ritual was quick. Lily's brown hair became black and straightened and her eyes changed to the same green as Hopes eyes. Damian however had the most drastic changes. His hair was brilliant red, like Harrys mum's hair and he had the messy look. His eyes were deep amber and his nose was identical to Harrys.

Their skin took on Harrys tanned colour and they both grew a little. "I guess we have to go shopping for some clothes" harry announced with despair. He felt content with his children. His children, it sent a shiver down his spine. He had three children!

He started crying and was soon enveloped in Bills arms. "raven why are you crying?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I just feel so happy! You are mine and in the last month I've come to love you both!" he sobbed to the twins who looked shocked. "we love you too" Damian cried as he launched himself at Harry. "no one else takes the time to ask us how our day was or how we are doing, but you do" he explained.

The family sank to the floor, with Harry in the middle holding Hope and three others hugging him. A flash went off startling them, it appeared that Griphook had snuck in to the office with a muggle camera and take a photo. "a pleasant memory now forever captured in picture" Griphook chuckled at Harrys expression.

With that, the family concluded their business at the bank and flooed back to the three broomsticks. As Harry steeped out he saw Bill waiting with the others over by Daphne and their friends. "what are you doing here? I thought you had to work!?" he asked in delight, he really hated being apart from Bill.

"the Goblins told me to take the rest of the day off. So I thought I could whisk you away for a date while we can?" he smirked wriggling his eyebrows.

Harry felt something move in his trousers at those delectable wriggling eyebrows and felt his face flush. Daphne smiled "ok I think it is time for us to get the children back to school so Daddy here can go on a date" she announced sticking her tongue out at Harry. Neville drained the last of his butter beer, stood and took Lily's hand in his, Luna took Damian's hand and Daphne took Hope in her arms. Susan also stood up and the group all waved goodbye to Harry.

Then the six of them left Harry with Bill, who was till smirking. He sauntered over to the bar "hey Rosemerta, how much for a room upstairs?" he smirked at her expression.

"William Weasley, back again? I hear you are dating the savior? Break my heart I dare you!" Madam Rosemerta replied a cheesy grin on her face. "come here you!" she suddenly launched herself at him and hugged the stuffing out of him. "Mr Potter? You are a lucky one!" she teased him as he joined them. Bill flushed and coughed "er… the room?" he managed and she relented. "oh alright, spoil my fun. Last time you were here was a sad day indeed!" she grumbled as she lead them upstairs to the first door on the landing.

She gave them a key. "it's on the house dears" she explained leering at Bill. She then went down stairs. "shall we?" harry gestured to the door, and stood back as Bill opened it. inside was a bed, chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a large vanity. "looks… nice" harry started and stopped as Bill descended on his neck, kissing his jaw and sucking a hickey. "mmmm Bill" harry moaned.

Bill cast a silencing charm and picked Harry up and deposited him on the bed. After getting his shirt off, Bill latched onto one of Harrys perky nipples and sucked. "ohh, ohhh" Harry moaned louder and Bill congratulated himself on the extra strength silencing spell he had cast.

Bill moved to the other nipple and repeated, the sounds coming from Harry making him harder then he'd ever been in his life. after getting Harry completely naked Bill began licking Harrys impressive erection with long swipes of his tongue. Harry was in heaven and he patted Bills shoulder "too many clothes on, why am I the only one with no clothes on?" he demanded of his lover.

He cast a silent spell that vanished Bills clothes, making Bill squirm at the cold air. "not nice raven" he admonished as he let go of Harrys Cock, his lips swollen and puffy. "don't care" harry smirked as he flipped them and cast two spells. One was a stretching spell and the other was the lubrication spell, he had learned both over the summer. He poked his finger into Bills slick entrance and proceeded to scissor him. Then, once Bill was ready Harry slowly pushed in.

"oooooh" both of them moaned as Harry touched Bills Prostate. It was a glorious feeling, being in his love after so long away from him.

They made love twice more before Harry returned to the castle with two more dates in the near future. He headed up to his room and ran into Ginny Weasley on the fourth floor. "Harry, can we start over? I love you!" Ginny begged as Harry brushed past her. "no Ms Weasley we cannot. You betrayed me and for what? A title? Money? You expect me to forgive the fact that you knew of a contract that bound us together and didn't think to let me know? What in Merlin's name made you think that I would ever be ok with being forced to Marry anybody?" he shouted at her.

She ran away crying and Harry continued on to his room. When he got there he saw the founders looking guilty about something and he narrowed his eyes. "what happened" he demanded in his parent voice, one that had recently come to him. "well…" Slytherin started but fell silent at Harrys glare. "oh just get in" Gryffindor commanded as the portrait swung open.

Harry stepped through into… a bombshell. Couches were turned over, the coffee tables were in plies on the floor and feathers were everywhere. Lily and Damian were snoring slightly and Harry melted at the sight of them. Sneaking a photo, to show Bill, Harry picked them up and put them in his bed, then went to check on Hope.

She was, at least sound asleep with a bottle to suckle through the night. But her hair was rainbow coloured and her skin had faint poker dots. She looked rather circusy and so Harry took another photo with his magical camera. Sighing, Harry stripped and got in the shower, for a nice hot shower.

About 15 minutes later he was dressed in black silk cotton trousers and a grey flannelette shirt. He went down to the common room and began cleaning it up. He was done in 20 minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **so what I said last chapter about posting on Sundays is now incorrect. I will post when I finish a chapter...**

 _"_ _the wizenagmot, the high court of law and parliament of wizarding Britain consists of around 175 members. 74 of them are wizards and witches from old noble families. The rest are common wizards and witches. The whole assembly is over seen by the chief warlock, who holds one seat, this bringing the body's total to 175._

 _The Wizenagmot as the highest body of law, oversees any and all criminal trials, as well as situations between families. The assembly predates the Ministry of magic by 150 years, and therefore is more powerful than the Ministry._

 _Meeting twice a month, the Wizenagmot votes on any and all legislation for Wizarding Britain. The body is split into three factions: The Light Houses, The Neutral Houses and The Dark houses, each with their own agendas and goals._

 _"_ _The seats of the Wizenagmot are hereditary and passed on from generation to generation, meaning that one family can hold their seat for a long time, the longest a seat has been held is 1250 years by the Family Black. The Black family along with four other Families are known as the founding Families, as they helped to establish the Wizenagmot. Each head of House wears the House Ring, with their heirs wearing the heir Ring, and each Head of house Ring cannot be removed except by the head of House._

 _"_ _The founding Five" families are: The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass._

 _Despite their love of the Dark Arts, the House of Black and Greengrass are Neutral. The houses of Potter, Longbottom and Bones are firmly aligned with the Light._

 _If there is no Heir to the family, the seat of the family reverts to the chief warlock, who may grant a seat to any family that can prove their lineage._

 _Some families like the Malfoys gained their seats by marriage or contract, which allows them to officially take part in the deliberations of the Wizenagmot"_

Harry sat on a couch deep in thought. He was heir to two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Who held his seats then? If he had only just found out about them?

Grabbing his wand, he cast a patronus and asked for Daphne, Susan and Neville to come to his rooms on the seventh floor, as soon as they could.

Daphne and Susan arrived five minutes after Neville and stooped short. Harry was staying in the Gryffindor Lords quarters? "Harry? What is it?" Susan asked concerned.

"I've only just found out that I am heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Black and Potter. Who holds my family seats and why did they not tell me?" he demanded.

Neville spoke up. "Dumbledore was awarded the position of your Proxy, a sort of place holder until the heir comes of age" he explained to Harry whose blank expression was confusing. "usually," he continued "the proxy is appointed by the heir but Dumbledore has held your seats ever since your parents died. Oh" he broke off as he realized something.

"Harry, through your father's line, you are Lord Peverall, the last of the three Peverall brothers married your ancestor Iolanthe Potter and combined the two houses together. Which means that you have four seats on the Wizenagmot, the seats for: house Potter, Peverall, Black and Evans. You could have more as both the Blacks and the Potters are old, like really old" he explained.

Harry sat back, so Dumbledore was controlling his seats? "how do I stop him?" he asked angrily. Daphne smiled "simple. You attend the next meeting and take your rightful place. Tell you what, I'll send my Father a letter and ask him to come to school and teach you" she smiled "besides, I think Father wants to make an alliance with House Potter."

"what is an Alliance?" Harry asked, and for the rest of the afternoon he and his friends spent the time discussing the Wizenagmot and Harrys Place in the Wizarding World.

…

Voldemort's hideout Malfoy Manor.

Since the start of Summer, Lord Voldemort had been in pain. The pain was deep, like the soul dying, but that was impossible. He had hidden them in the safest places he could find. "Lucius" he swept into Malfoys study. "give me the diary, Lucius, the one I gave you before I went after the potters" he stared at Lucius' terrified expression. "well where is it?" he hissed angrily. "my…lord…I…gave…it away..." he broke off as Voldemort screamed. "CRUCISO!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed in immeasurable pain. He twitched with pain as the curse went on. Finally, it was lifted and he was panting.

"you gave it away? To whom? Who did you give it too?" Voldemort demanded. When Lucius refuses to answer Voldemort chanted "Imperio" and Lucius' eyes went clear. "tell me who you gave the diary too!" Voldemort commanded. "I gave the diary to the youngest of the Weasley brood four years ago my lord. The diary was used to open the Chamber of secrets, and was destroyed by Harry Potter" Voldemort tensed "how?" he asked. "by whatever was down there. When he returned to the surface he went to Dumbledore and gave it to him. I am unsure if the old coot still has it or not."

Voldemort felt afraid, Dumbledore would surely know what the diary was. After lifting the curse from Malfoy Voldemort took flight. He headed to the Cave where he had hidden the Locket, only to find a fake.

He raced to the old shack outside little Hanglton, where he had hidden the ring. It was gone. This meant that four Horcruxs were gone. He still had the cup and the diadem, but could not get to them. They were safe for now…...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry woke to Hope crying. Springing up from his seat, he bounded upstairs to see what was wrong. Picking her up he noticed that she was warmer than usual. Panicking, Harry headed to the Hospital wing and Madam Pomphrey.

Along the way he tried to cool her down by conjuring ice for her to suck on and play with, but by the time he reached the ward, she was almost too hot to hold. She was crying and Harry was worried. "please madam! You have to help her." "Mr Potter!" came Professor McGonagall's voice from the door.

Harry made his way over to her. "Godric told me. try to calm down, Poppy will do everything she can to help your daughter. Why don't you just lie down beside your daughter and try to relax?" she asked. Harry snorted "my daughter is sick and I don't know what is wrong with her!" he all but shouted at the elderly witch. A cough had them both turning to the portrait of the founders.

Slytherin and Gryffindor looked sheepish with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked sad. "we know what is wrong with Hope" Ravenclaw spoke her voice grating. "we watched as the female weasley gave Lily a potion to help you relax. From what she told Lily, we assume that it was a love potion in the form of bubble bath mixture.

"she wanted you to take a bath and use this potion, hoping it would ensnare you. However, when they returned from the village Hope was distraught, and Lily thought a bubble bath would calm her down. So she made the bath, poured the bubble mixture in and bathed Hope.

The danger off a love potion are that they are not designed for a baby. Based on the reaction and symptoms I'd say that the dose was almost fatal." Slytherin explained.

McGonagall ran over the Medi-witch "test for Love potions quickly" she instructed. Moments later Madam Pomphrey looked at Harry. "she has a trace of Amortentia. I will begin giving her the antidote immediately, any longer and she would have died." Harry sank back onto the bed. "I failed her. she was my innocent baby and I failed to protect her from everything that could hurt her" he moaned. McGonagall stood up from her chair by the bed and pulling him into her arms, she hugged him tightly. "no Mr Potter you did not Fail her" she whispered as she held him.

Madam Pomphrey sent him back to his common room with his friends who had heard the news and come to support him. They waited with Lily and Damian sitting in Harry and Daphne's laps. Finally, Madam Pomphrey and professor McGonagall came into the room, where they were all seated. At the look on his face, Madam Pomphrey smiled. "she will be ok, the potion has been leeched from her system and she should make a full recovery." She handed Harry his sleeping daughter and bade everyone goodnight.

Harry held Hope tight and went to bed, the others all did the same as they had beds in his dorm. The twins smiled as their little sister fussed and calmed down.

The next day being Sunday, was the first day of quidditch training and Harry was on the field when the remaining Weasleys came onto the field leading the rest of the team hopefuls.

"alright. Chasers over to the right, Keepers to the left, which leaves the seekers and beaters in the middle." After four hours of intense practice Harry had a team that consisted of: himself as seeker, two fourth year twins named Sam and Bradley as Beaters, a third year named Charlie Finnegan as Keeper, a fourth year girl named Caitlyn Moran as a chaser, and a third year girl named Sophia Campbell and Katie Bell as the remaining chasers, With Alysa Trent, a fifth year student as the backup chaser.

"great practice! Alright team practice will be every Friday night from 7 until 9, and Saturday afternoons. Hit the showers" he yelled as they all descended from the air.

"potter!" yelled Ronald Weasley from the sidelines as Harry excited the showers. "why didn't you chooses us? I'm clearly the best keeper!" he demanded angrily. Harry froze in his spot and turned to him. in a deadly quiet voice, he asked "why should I choose the bitch who poisoned my daughter with Love Potion? Or her brother the slob who can barely fly without his girlfriend's help? You two were not good enough, try next year" he spun to go and stopped as Ron shouted "give me another chance!" and Harry smiled.

"fine but your Girlfriend will not help you, got it?" he motioned Katie to start and silenced Hermione, who had been watching from the stands with a subtle wave of his wand just to be sure. "if you can catch 50 in a row without fumbling your backup keeper" Harry called out as Ron missed the first 10.

After two more hours of Ron never getting close to the required amount Harry called the end of the session. Ron flew over to Hermione and started berating her for not helping, while Harry rushed up to the castle.

Ron's foul mood over his failure at not making the quidditch team came to an explosive conclusion as Harry received a howler from his mother, Mrs Weasley.

 _"_ _HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU DENY MY RONALD A SPOT ON THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDTICH TEAM! HOW DARE YOU HAVE CHILDREN WITHOUT GINNY! I AM COMING UP TO THE SCHOOL TO TALK WITH YOU ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR! I AM VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU YOUNG MAN! –"_

she ranted before the rest of the howler was silenced by a red faced Hermione. "Harry, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, can you forgive me?" she asked in a quiet hopeful voice. harry looked at her, "what changed?" he asked in wonder. Hermione paused then "I managed to wean myself off of loyalty potions fed to me by Ron. I desperately wanted to tell you everything, but Ron told me that you were an attention seeker who always got the glory. He said he just wanted some" she broke off as Harry stared at her.

"can you convince me that this is the whole truth?" his voice wavered, as Hermione drew her wand "I Hermione Jean Granger swear on my magic that everything I have told Lord Harry James Potter Black Evans is the truth, so mote it be" and she cast Lumos, proving she was not lying.

"I won't forgive or forget your actions anytime soon Hermione, but for now we are friends again. But be warned: if you ever betray me or my family again, the cost will be your magic" he warned her sternly. "I can live with that; now can you please tell me how you are top of the year in potions?" she begged him.

Harry smiled as he drew out his mother's potions book of notes from his bag, and slid it across the table to her. Hermione flicked through the book and then looked at Harry. "amazing, so I assume that your parents did this for all their classes? Including N.E.W. T and O.W. Ls?" she guessed and he nodded.

They spent the remained of Sunday lounging about doing Homework while Harry held Hope, when a first year came up to Harry with a note from the headmaster.

 _"_ _Mr Potter,_

 _I am requesting a meeting with you tonight at 8pm. Acid pops might be wise"_

Harry read the missive and sighed, he knew that this would be about the quidditch thing, and he really didn't want to go three rounds with Molly Weasley. So at 7:55, he made his way to the gargoyle statue and chanted "acid pops" and watched as the statue moved aside and he stepped onto the staircase.

He knocked on the door and waited until Dumbledore called "come in! ah Harry my boy, how good of you to come! Now take a seat and let's talk about your spat with young Ronald, lemon Drop?"

"no thankyou headmaster, and as for this 'spat' between us, our friendship was broken forever, when I was informed that he, his sister his mother and you were all stealing from me!" he turned to Molly "if you had come to me and asked for the money, I would have given you all of it! why did you need to steal it?" he demanded as Dumbledore stood. "Mr Potter, I am reversing all the adoptions that you have begun, I am sending Hope to an orphanage and you will allow Mr Weasley to play on the Gryffindor Team! Or else you shall not play!" he shouted.

Harry stood "then I guess Gryffindor will need a new captain then, if you allow him to play I won't play. As for the adoptions, you are not my magical guardian, you never were and since you forced me to participate in the Tri wizard tournament, I was emancipated from any guardianship. If you doubt that, then the trial at the ministry in the summer before last year was more than enough to emancipate me.

And Molly? I found the contract between me and Ginny, and as Lord Potter Black Evans I declared it null and void with Mr Weasleys help. Good evening" and he walked out of the office.

Both Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley were speechless at his disrespect. "I am afraid that young Mr Potter is going Dark, if we are not careful, we could have two dark lords on our hands" Dumbledore said to Molly as the door swung shut.

….

Unknown location, Flamel Manor

Nicholas Flamel raised his head as a fireball flashed into the room. He smiled as Fawkes began singing a mournful tune. "it's finally happened? Dumbledore has driven his weapon away?" he asked aloud. He smiled, he'd long suspected that Dumbledore was merely posing as the leader if the light.

Rushing to his office Nicholas summoned a sheet of parchment and began writing a letter to one Lord Harry James Potter Black Evans….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, Harry made his way down to breakfast with Hope in a sling on his back. They had been up since three am, as Hope was teething, and Harry was exhausted. He had tried to calm her down, by conjuring ice and rubber toys for her to "chew on" but nothing seemed to work.

Hope squirmed in her sling and so Harry moved her to his chest, and she relaxed slightly, her breathing evening out. They arrived at the great hall where Lily and Damian were already eating. Sighing harry sat down and filled a bowl with mashed berries and porridge. "come on sweetie, try a bit?" he asked offering a spoonful to hope, who turned away.

Sighing he popped the spoonful into his mouth and swallowed it. after feeding Hope a warm bottle of milk and some pureed apple, Harry turned to the twins. "what classes do you have today?" he asked in a mild tone, as a majestic owl came flying through the window towards him.

"potions, then Herbology, then after lunch is history" Lily explained as she eyed the owl that was attempting to steal her bacon. She swatted at it, as it nabbed a piece and stuck out its foot to Harry. The letter attached to its foot was sealed with an unknown seal, and Harry discreetly check it for any malicious spells.

Opening the letter, Harry was speechless.

 _"_ _Dear Lord Potter Black Evans,_

 _My name is Nicholas Flamel, and I wish to offer you an apprenticeship with me. I was particularly impressed when you retrieved my stone, back in your first year. Your Headmaster had stolen it from me some years ago, and used it to lure Voldemort out of hiding._

 _I know about your dislike of Dumbledore, and his manipulations. To ease your burdens or possibly to add to them, my wife and I would like to extend an offer to you and your friends to stay with us in southern France for the summer. I also wish to train you in older magics that will help you fight Voldemort._

 _Please write back as soon as you have decided,_

 _Yours_

 _Nicholas Flamel"_

"Dad!" Lily called, bringing Harry out of his musings. "the bell is about to go; you're going to be late for charms!" she scalded him _._ "shouldn't I be the one telling you off?" he asked smiling as she stood and ran off after Damian.

Harry met up with Daphne just as she was approaching the charms corridor. "hey Daphne!" he greeted her as she took Hope from his arms.

"what was the letter you got?" she asked curiously, her eyes filled with mirth at Hopes giggling smile. "a letter from Nicholas Flamel, he offered me an apprenticeship and asked me to stay with him over the summer with my friends" he broke off at her expression.

"an apprenticeship with Nicholas Flamel?!" she screamed jumping up and down excitedly. "are you going to take him up on the offer?" she asked as they sat down next to Susan and Neville.

"I don't know; I mean why me? surely anyone else would be better for an apprenticeship with Nicholas Flamel" Susan snorted at this, and wacked him behind the head. "Nicholas Flamel offering you an apprenticeship is a once in a life time event! Every single student in this school would kill for a chance at meeting the Flamels, particularly the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Think about it: who else knows more than Dumbledore? Who else could beat him in a duel?" she asked as Flitwick rose on his stack of books to be seen. "today we are learning the Anti-apparition charm! The incantation is 'Non Depulso'. Try it without your wands first" the tiny professor instructed.

As had become the norm, Harry and his three friends mastered the charm in minutes and proceeded to complete the homework for that lesson.

Harry spent the remainder of lesson thinking over the conversation. He weighed the pros and cons and eventually settled on accepting the offer.

Neville suggested asking Professor Flitwick about the Flamels, considering they had created some of the more complex spells in use today. Harry agreed with his friend and waited until the class finished before approaching the Professor.

"Professor Flitwick? I was wondering if, when you had the time, you could tell me about the Flamels and their Charm creations?" he asked, then explained, "you see, Nicholas Flamel wrote to me with an offer of an apprenticeship this summer. I've decided to accept and was hoping to meet them with some prior knowledge about them and their spells. I plan on asking professors Slughorn, McGonagall, Sprout and Professor Snape too" he waited while the stout teacher thought this through.

"you seem to have been given an opportunity few seldom get, Mr Potter. I will help you in learning about them and their spells. Every Monday night in my office at 6?" he asked in delight.

Harry agreed and thanked the stout professor.

…

October passed into November, then December rolled around, bringing the cold and snow to the castle. Lily and Damian were super excited to see real snow as they had never been aloud outside at the orphanage.

Harry and his friends took the twins outside, left Hope with Professor McGonagall, and started an importue snowball fight with Lily and Damian teaming up with Neville, who taught them how to make snow balls with an easy spell. They targeted Harry first as he was the deadliest, then Daphne who got Damian in the face.

He got revenge by causing a tree to dump all the snow on its limbs all over Daphne, burying her up to her neck. Lily got Susan who had tried to free Daphne. They traipsed inside to their common room, where they were all living, as Harry had convinced Susan and Daphne to move in, along with Neville and Luna.

Then, once they were dressed in warm clothes, and had hot cocoa by the fire, Daphne asked what they would be doing for Christmas. Harry, Lily, Damian and Hope would be Going to Stay at Grimmauld Place for the winter break, while Neville would be having Luna over for the two weeks. Susan would be going home while Daphne was headed for Spain.

Come December 15th, the whole school was on the train to London and freedom for two whole weeks. Harry was looking forward to this Christmas, as he had a family to dote on.

He had brought the twins a whole winter wardrobe as they only had the clothes in their trucks, a multi- compartment trunk each and smaller items.

They arrived in London and after collecting their stuff, Harry flooed them all to Grimmauld Place.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry read the letter from Susan Bones for the fifth time.

 _"_ _Dear Harry,_

 _My aunt wishes you and your family to join us for the remainder of the break. If you agree, you can even come over during the Easter break as well._

 _My Aunt wants to talk with you, as Lord Potter._

 _Susan"_

Harry knew that Susan's aunt was Amelia Bones, the Head of the DLME, and a powerful member of the wizenagmot. She would be a helpful ally in the future.

"hey Lily, Damian go pack your things. We're going to Susan's house" harry called to the twins who came running five minutes later.

Harry grinned at their joyful expressions and ran to pick Hope up. He shrank everything and pocketed it, then returned to the living room.

After checking to make sure the twins had everything Harry flooed Bones manor and sent the twins through. He followed and smiled at Susan who stood waiting with the twins.

Next to her was a rather tall looking witch with long curly blond hair and a monocle in one eye. She was dressed in plum robes and held her wand in her right hand.

"greetings lord Potter Black Evans, and welcome to our home, please call me Amelia" the witch spoke with authority.

"ok Amelia, thank you for having us, please call me Harry. These two are my twins Lily and Damian and this little one is Hope." He introduced everyone and they all moved from the floo place to the library. The sat down on couches and Harry placed Hope on a fluffed up pillow to sleep.

"Harry, there is an ulterior motive to my inviting you here for the winter break. It seems that Dumbledore wants your adoptions overturned. Can you think of a reason why?" she asked curiously as Harry snorted. "the old man wants me to have nothing to live for, as I am his weapon." He explained as the twins wrapped their arms around him. "we love you dad" Damian sobbed as Lily cried "don't die daddy". Harry hugged both of them and turned to Amelia.

"Hope and I were headed to the platform when we came across a muggle worker from the orphanage who was hitting Lily about the head. I cast notice me not charms and adopted the twins, both legally and by blood." Amelia's eyes were wide and she scowled. "and did you do anything to the man?" she demanded angrily.

Harry smirked. "I cast a spell that my father had invented, it makes the victim feel every pain, injury, insult that they inflict on someone as if they were being hurt. There is no counter curse, only true Remorse can lift that spell." He informed the surprised witch.

"anyway, once we got on the train, we met up with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and found a carriage to share. The twins were in shock so I drew a happy memory to the surface of their minds and sent them to sleep. They were woken up by the youngest Weasleys and Hermione shouting about how I was irresponsible to run away with a child.

We arrived at Hogsmead and I met the heads of houses and told them of the day's events, and the rest is not important. However, what is important is that these three people are my Family, and I will do my darndest to protect them!" he swore.

Amelia smiled "you are a true parent, it's hard to fake emotion as you have displayed. Here's what I propose: we make an Alliance with each of our houses and I will back your adoptions. In return, you train my Susan. She got an O on her DADA owl last year, thanks to you" she remarked making Susan blush.

Harry agreed and they sealed the alliance then and there.

"Amelia, may we go to our rooms? Hope will be awake soon and I need to rest" harry explained. "of course! Tippy!" she called and a house elf appeared in front of her. "please take our guests to the guest suite, they will be staying with us for the break." Amelia commanded kindly and Tippy bowed.

Harry picked Hope up from the couch and followed Tippy to their suite.

It was three rooms, each with large balconies overlooking the pavement below. Harrys room had a large four poster bed, with deep red satin sheets and golden trimmings, while Lily and Damian's room was similar but in Blues and creams. They were all connected and Tippy approached them silently. "is there anything Is can be doing for Mistress's guests? I be willing to serve" she stated proudly, puffing her chest out, causing Damian to burst into gales of laughter.

They passed the holiday studying and having fun. One of the highlights of the holiday was Hope taking her first steps. It was the Monday afternoon of their second week with the Bones family when Hope had pulled herself up and walked over to Harry. Harry was so overcome with emotion that he needed a calming draught, his tears staining his shirt. he called Amelia, Susan and the twins who were just as delighted, with Amelia gushing like a mother.

Hope was now a menace, walking everywhere! She wouldn't stay still long enough for Harry to changer her nappy, and several times they shocked Tippy, who was flustered by the naked baby. Harry eventually resorted to casting a sticking charm on her so he could change her nappy, much to her distress.

Amelia watched this with amusement and she even chuckled at the sticking charms. Shaking her head, she proceeded to demonstrate exactly what Harry needed to do to make everything easier.

Soon Christmas eve rolled around and the whole family celebrated with hot chocolate and ice cream. Harry slipped away to Muggle London to purchase the twins gifts as well as Susan's and Amelia's.

He was gone for an hour and when he got back, the twins were in bed asleep with Hope between them. Harry smiled and took a picture, then proceeded to show Amelia the albums from summer and through the year.

Harrys favorite picture was of himself, Lily, Damian, Hope, Susan, Luna, Daphne and Neville, all sitting in front of the fire place in their common room. They were all smiling apart from Hope who was sound asleep in Daphne's arms.

"you all look happy, particularly you Harry" Amelia commented to him. They were sitting before the fire place in the library and drinking butter beer. Soon it was Christmas day and Amelia wished him a merry Christmas.

What felt like days later, Harry woke to having two small giggling children in his bed? Smiling he lifted the sheets and tickled Damian on the tummy causing him to shrike with laughter. This started a tickle war, with Lily launching an attack on Harry.

Soon the three of them were breathless with laughter and tears streaming down their faces.

After dressing in warm clothes and getting the twins up and out of bed, Harry made his way down to the living room, where Amelia and Susan were already waiting. Under the massive Fir tree was a mound of presents for everyone.

For Amelia, Harry got a fountain pen, and after explaining how to use it, he revealed that it was also enchanted to protect her against most spells, curses and jinxes.

For Susan he got her a book of Charms and Arithmancy that Rowena Ravenclaw had written. For the twins, he got two firebolt brooms, much to their delight. And for Hope he had made a blanket from scratch.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to receive a wand holster made of Hungarian horntail dragon leather from Amelia, and several books on Defensive magic from Susan and from the twins he got chocolates and coupons for hugs. They then had a big breakfast with waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon and fresh fruit.

A large owl came swooping down to land before Harry carrying a letter from Nicholas Flamel.

 _"_ _greetings Harry,_

 _Merry Christmas and happy new year. I have a gift for you, but cannot reveal him to you until you arrive here in the summer, for your safety as much as his. He will be returned to you then_

 _Please understand that I wish he could be with you and your family at this time of year however, events conspire to keep him from you. You will understand once you see him._

 _Yours_

 _Nicholas"_

Showing the letter to Amelia, harry wondered who the strange person mentioned could possibly be?

Flamel manor France (same day)

Nicholas and Perenell sat down to breakfast with Sirius Black, who was alive and well. "he will know about you during the summer, as per our agreement when I sent that figurine to the Ministry. Sirius are you sure that Harry will forgive you for this?" Nicholas asked in concern

"not 100% sure. I mean he did watch me "die" so he could hate me"


	18. Chapter 18

**hey all, sorry for the long wait between chapters. this took me a while to write, as I had a major block**

Chapter 18

With the end of the winter break, Harry and his family returned to school with renewed vigor. The twins were eager to learn more magic and harry was eager to see Neville, Luna and Daphne.

They had all written letters, discussing who the mysterious man could be, and Harry was contemplating writing to Flamel about it. he had a feeling he knew who the man was, but he couldn't figure it out and it was driving him mad.

Hope squirmed in his arms, drawing him out of his daze. She had been talking nonstop since Christmas night, when she first uttered the words that broke Harrys heart with love: "dada up?" her voice had been unsure of it, and she smiled when Harry knelt down and picked her up off her feet.

Every night, she would go to Harry and say "dada up" and he would pick her up and carry her to bed. They would read a story until Hope fell asleep, the Harry carried her to her cot. At six months old, Hope was getting almost too big for her cot, and Harry would soon need to buy a bed for her.

After meeting up with his friends, Harry walked into the castle to hear Ginny Weasley shouting at Romilda Vane that she was going to be lady Potter Black Evans, not her. Ginny then drew her wand and cast the bat bogey hex at her fellow student, causing Harry to lash out with his magic and deflect the hex to Ron.

Ginny whirled around expecting a fight and froze as she beheld Harry standing there with his wand out. Calmly Harry handed Hope to Daphne and stalked forward. He walked right up to her and whispered in a loud voice: "I was never yours, nor will I ever be yours. I am marrying Bill come the summer break and there is nothing you can do!"

"but Harry, Dumbledore said that you are destined to marry me! and why would you not marry me? I can give you a child, Bill can't" she smirked.

Harry sighed at the ignorance of the girl in front of him, really he should have seen how spoiled she was as the only daughter.

"I will bear any children that we have. You see, my ancestor, Persephone Esme Potter was Queen of the Caryatides. She had both male and female anatomy and because of her, I can bear children." He moved over to the table away from Ginny.

Ron spoke up then "but you don't have a girl's bits" he cried confused, after all he had seen Harry naked in the Gryffindor locker room down near the quidditch pitch.

"true, but only on the outside. On the inside its a different story, I have both" Harry replied and to his delight, Both Ginny and Ron went red.

"and Ginny, as for you becoming Lady Potter? It's never going to happen. The laws of the Potter Family state that the wife of the heads must be at least a half blood to ensure a strong magical child from the union." He explained to a furious Ginny who was standing in the middle of the walkway.

"so is that why you laughed when I called your mother a muggleborn?" hermione asked as she sat next to Neville. Harry nodded and sat across from her.

"my mother was a half blood, as my grandfather was a muggleborn wizard, and my grandmother was a muggle." Harry murmured as he reached for Hope.

"can you tell me what a Caryatide is?" she asked curiously. It was Neville who answered. "a Caryatide is a dryad from Greece, commonly found among walnut trees I believe?" he asked Harry, who nodded. He continued to feed Hope her mashed food, as Neville continued to speak.

"the Potters as I have said before are an old family, older than the founders. A Potter has been present at every major event in wizarding History from the building of the Pyramids to the Collapse of the Roman empire. Now Harry here is a wizard with a creature inheritance, meaning he could become part animal. Few wizard and witches become a dryad however, due to their rarity. A full blooded Dryad has not been seen outside of Greece for some centuries, as they cannot stand the cold." Neville explained to a confused Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In the months following new year, Harry and his friends and Family continued their studies and soon they were facing their exams. However, thanks to Harrys parents note books, everyone of their group was ahead in their classwork. The weeks leading up to exams were both stressful and relaxing for Harry as Bill came and took him on dates every weekend.

He always returned, blissed out and calmer then before his dates. Daphne begged Bill to show her his secrets on how to be the most studious, as Harry always got stuck in to his studies after coming back from their dates. Bill blushed and told her "we have sex a lot" and they all laughed as Harry went beet red in embarrassment.

From the exams it was clear that Lily was top of her year, just like her grandmother, while Harry along with Susan, Daphne and Neville were the top four sixth year students with Hermione in fifth place. Damian didn't do too badly on his exams, getting higher marks in DADA and Transfigurations than his sister.

Finally, they were all done and were on the train to London for the summer.

Harry was nervous about meeting Nicholas and this mystery man, and he wasn't 100% sure he should. However, Daphne slapped him and told him that they were all meeting the celebrated alchemist and the mystery man.

They arrived at Kings cross and disembarked the train, all the while making their way to the barrier.

"oh! Harry, you are off to your aunt and uncles, the children are to go to an orphanage and you will be stepping down from your lordships" Mrs weasley announced with her usual no nonsense style.

Harry and the twins balked at this, and Harry demanded "who decided this?" in a loud voice, to which she responded with "the headmaster, and he made the choice for you and the light!"

"no you mean he doesn't want his weapon to have a reason to live!" Daphne snarled at her before taking Hope from Harry and walking over to her parents. It had been decided on the train that Harry and the children would spend the night with the Greengrass family then head to Flamel Manor with Nicholas who would arrive at the manor the following morning.

The twins followed Daphne and Astoria, who had become one of their favorite aunts over to where lord and lady Greengrass were waiting while Harry glared at Mrs Weasley, who was fuming about 'Slytherin hussies'

"Molly, while I appreciate everything you and your family has done for me, please butt out of my life. I am emancipated and therefore free from the old goat's manipulations. You are not now, no have you ever been my mother and I am keeping my lordships, as they are mine by right of blood and inheritance.

Furthermore, if you ever try to tell me what to do again, I promise you that I will bring the full weight of my family down on you, and believe me, you won't survive 3 most ancient and most noble houses coming down on you" he walked away, with Molly glaring after him.

He walked over to the Greengrasses and took hold of Lily's hand. "we are port keying home" lady Greengrass informed everyone, as lord Greengrass pulled out an old book, with yellowed parchment. "make sure everyone is touching" he instructed as it began glowing blue.

They soon vanished, and Molly stared, fuming at the audacity of that boy. She found Ron, Ginny and Hermione and herded them off to the cars, that would take them to headquarters.

Harry landed on his feet, but fell on his arse, as he was still not yet used to portkeys. He was in a large marbled foyer, that has rich silk hangings and a massive fireplace, with golden flames in the grate.

Lily laughed at Harry, who pouted and reached up and started tickling her. she screamed with laughter and soon Damian, Astoria and Daphne all joined in, ganging up on Harry.

"ah hem" lord Greengrass cleared his throat, then announced "as much as we like to see children play, we have things to discuss. So please kindly go to your rooms and rest for dinner." He handed Hope back to Harry, who held her close, as he followed a house elf into the house.

Harrys room was large with a four poster bed and a large crib for Hope, all carved from luxurious woods. After changing Hope, Harry showered and dressed in a fine blue silk shirt with black slacks, and simple dragon hide boots.

Hope was dressed in a miniature version of her father, save for the doe hide booties given to her by Daphne for Christmas.

Harry carried her down the stairs and sat her in the high chair, next to Lily.

The meal was a veritable feast and by the time desert was done, both the twins and Harry were groaning with full bellies. They all said goodnight and sought their beds.


	20. Chapter 20

apologies for the long delay. its been a long time since Ive Posted due to ongoing mental health issues, issues with my father and that institution called tertiary education, perhaps you have heard of it?

anyway im back! enjoy

Chapter 20

The morning dawned bright, Harry woke to Hope crying softly. Leaping up from the bed, Harry tenderly picked her up and cooed at her. "what's wrong sweetie? Daddies here" he repeated this mantra until she calmed down and began sucking her thumb. After dressing in comfy clothes, harry made his way down stairs to the living room where Lord and Lady Greengrass were sipping tea with an old man with bone white hair, deep blue eyes and a royal blue dress robe.

Nicholas Flamel stood and bowed to Harry. "lord Potter-Black-Evans. It is an honor to meet you" his voice, while quiet held a power that came with being nearly 700 years old. He seemed to radiate a powerful aura, and Harry felt at ease in his presence.

"Good morning Lord Flamel. It is an honor to meet such a legend" harry spoke carefully and kept his tone light. Flamel smiled and indicated the seat behind Harry.

"before we begin, I think you should see someone." Flamel spoke and the air beside him rippled and Sirius appeared, unshed tears in his eyes.

"harry, son. I'm so sorry." Sirius broke down and wrapped harry in his arms.

"Padfoot. I missed you- "harry broke off crying silently.

The two men slid down the couch and sat wrapped around each other on the floor, both crying and comforting each other.

After a while, Lord Greengrass cleared his throat. "as emotional as this reunion is, we must press on. After speaking with madam Bones, matriarch Longbottom and Mr Lovegood, I feel as though we must get you all to France. From there, Lord and Lady Flamel will teach you what they can" he looked at Flamel.

"we shall leave for France after lunch." Flamel announced as Tippy, one of the Greengrass elves came in to announce breakfast. Harry lead Sirius to his suite of rooms and gently woke Lily and Damian, then picked up Hope.

"Siri, I want you to meet your grandchildren. Lily, Damian and Hope" harry held her carefully in his arms as Sirius starred at Lily.

"she looks like your Mum Harry, and Damian looks like a mini Remus. How did you come to be a parent?" Sirius asked as he took Hope from her father and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

"after breakfast" harry said as he dressed in soft baggy pants and a tee-shirt. he lead everyone down to the dining room, where Astoria and Daphne were waiting with their parents and Nicholas Flamel.

After the morning meal, harry and Daphne took the twins and Sirius up to Harry's rooms and explained everything.

"Are you telling me, that Dumbledore didn't want you to attend my will reading?" Sirius demanded in a calm voice, so as not to frighten the twins, sitting between him and Harry.

At Harrys nod, Sirius let out a string of curse words and began plotting the very painful death of Dumbledore.

"once I was healed by the goblins, I stayed with William Weasley and we grew closer." Harry explained. "it was September 1st that I met the twins here" harry snagged lily around the chest and hugged her. "the man from the orphanage was abusive, and so I adopted them." Soon he explained the year and how everyone had come to be where they were.

"and so now you know. I'm really glad to have you back Siri" harry smiled a warm smile.

A knock at the door had Cyrus sticking his head in to the room and calling everyone down to the library, so they could all depart. Harry picked up hope, and with her securely in his arms, he headed downstairs with everyone following.

They arrived in the library, to see Neville and Luna with their families. All were waiting for them to arrive. Lady Longbottom moved forward and greeted harry warmly.

"Lord Potter, I thank you for helping my grandson grow into the wizard I knew he could be, if there is anything I can do now, or in future be sure to let me know. The same goes for your children" she smiled at them warmly as Nicholas moved towards the fireplace.

Touched be her kind words, harry could only stammer his thanks and gratitude. He flushed as Neville leaned over and stage whispered to Daphne "elegant that one isn't he?" in a teasing voice. everyone laughed loudly as Harry pouted at him.

After regaining control of his chortling, Nicholas walked forward and held out a pot of powder.

"now then, each of you take a pinch and when it's your turn step into the fireplace and clearly state **_Flamel Manor_**. I will be waiting" and with that he disparated near silently.

Harry moved to stand in the fireplace with Hope secure on his back, along with Lily beside him. Damian would be Flooing with Luna.

Harry shouted "Flamel Manor" and the three of them vanished in a roar of green flames.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi all I'm back! apologies for the long absence, my muse and health have been wonky...enjoy**_

Harry stood by a low wall and watched as his Godfather Sirius Black chased his nearly teenage children Lily and Damian, around the grounds of Flamel Manor as Padfoot. They were all laughing and shrieking with infectious joy, that caused Harry to smile.

The recently turned one-year-old Hope Esme rested in the arms of Perenell Flamel who was gently feeding her mashed fruits from a bowl on the wooden table beside them.

"Harry come and eat" Perenell instructed kindly but firmly as she placed Hope in her highchair. Harry turned to the ancient looking woman and smiled, his white teeth showing.

"yes Aunt Perry" he replied as he sat down and piled a plate full of pancakes and filled a bowl with mixed summer berries and yoghurt. After everyone had arrived at Flamel Manor, Nicholas quickly introduced everyone to Perenell who told them to call her either "Perry" or "Aunt Perry", before she swooped on Hope and plucked her from Harry's arms.

In the nearly two months since leaving Greengrass manor in England, the group of students had all been learning from Perry and Nicholas. They learned transfigurations, potions, charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, ancient runes and many other subjects of magic. Susan, Daphne, Astoria and Luna all were being taught the Sorceress arts by Perry while Harry and Neville were learning the lost arts of Alchemy by Nicholas. Both were incredibly demanding teachers but were fair in their expectations.

They were along with Sirius, teaching the group dueling and martial arts, which Lily and Damian found to be very fun. Sirius was also teaching both Harry and Neville about their lordships and responsibilities as future members of the Wizenagmot.

Only one thing was wrong with the summer holiday. Harry had not heard from Bill since new year's and all his letters were returned unopened. He tried not to let it ruin his holiday or spoil his mood, but he wasn't entirely successful.

…

Two weeks before the end of Summer, the group received letters from Professor McGonagall about which classes they all wished to take for their NEWTS. Harry and Neville were both taking charms, Transfigurations, Potions, Ancient Runes, along with Herbology, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.

The girls were all taking the same classes as Harry and Neville, but Astoria was going into her OWL year and was panicking slightly based on Daphne's behavior in her fifth year. Harry solved this by promising to share his parents not books with her whenever she needed, prompting her to launch herself at his and hug him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back, which made everyone climb on him and a wrestle began with Susan being declared the winner.

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast everyone piled into to the hallway and grabbed a portkey which would take them to the Leaky Cauldron in London, so that they could do their school shopping.

After entering Diagon Alley, Harry split off from the group and made his way to Bill's apartment, only to find it empty of everything and a note saying that he was on a mission for the order. The note began to glow blue, so Harry dropped it and it vanished before it hit the ground. Snarling and cursing, Harry made his way to Gringotts and asked to speak with William Weasley and Griphook.

Griphook was short tempered when he arrived to greet Harry before leading him back to his office.

"Mr William Weasley has not been seen since October my lord" Griphook informed Harry much to Harry's distress.

"we know he is alive, as his vault has not closed, but we have no idea where he could be. He is behind some very impressive wards; we are sure of that" Griphook spoke dangerously.

"Griphook I want you to send a team of warriors to 12 Grimmauld Place and investigate the house, I grant you permission as the Lord Black" harry intoned in a deep lordly voice, the magic swirling around Harry and the Goblin.

"very well Lord Black. It shall be as you command. If you and your companions would care to wait here, we shall investigate" the Goblin left as the rest of the group came into the office. Neville handed Harry his supplies in a shrunken bag, and clapped him on the shoulder. Lily and Damian wrapped their arms around Harry and started to cry softly. In Daphne's arms Hope was squirming.

…

Three hours later, Griphook and the team of Goblins returned to the bank with Bill Weasley carried by a litter followed by Arthur, Charlie, the twins and Percy. He was pale and gaunt and his eyes were closed.

"is he- "harry broke off unable to ask. Griphook shook his head and indicated the other Weasleys.

"what happened" Harry demanded panicking. Everyone looked at Arthur who was sweating.

"Harry, you mustn't return to Hogwarts! Dumbledore plans to Kill you!"


End file.
